


Poor Soul

by CherryFreckles23



Series: Tumblr Requests [2]
Category: Darkiplier - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Demon, Gen, Justice, So much angst, Tumblr, dark!boys, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 20:04:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11066151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryFreckles23/pseuds/CherryFreckles23
Summary: Based off a tumblr request: Can I see something where Dark is being creepy and scary?Betrayed by your loved one you wallow in your pain and misery. Through the darkness he comes with the offer of retribution, but at a price.





	Poor Soul

They lied,they cheated, and they ruined you.

Bitterness consumed you as you sat in your room. The person you’d loved, given your heart and soul to, had turned on you. For years you’d been together in what you thought was a decent relationship. Yes you fought with each other, but you always made up eventually.

Last night you received a message from them saying they couldn’t make it over for dinner. You’d thought nothing of it, as they tended to get stuck at work from time to time. You’d gone out to pick up some snack foods for yourself and had walked right into your current misery. They’d lied. They couldn’t make it to your place because they were out on a date with someone else.

Staying where you were around the corner you took out your phone and sent them a message. They’d taken out their phone and looked at the screen. They’d rolled their eyes and dismissed it. Your heart fell to pieces as you ran back home.

You refused to take any calls or messages, only going so far as to announce to all the world that you two were no longer together, and that they were the scum of the planet.

Your thoughts circled endlessly becoming more and more bitter to the point where your heart felt hollow. You didn’t sleep or eat, just laying on your bed staring up at the ceiling.

But you must have fallen asleep at some point. How else would he have found you?

“My dear, poor soul, how you’ve lost your way.”

Through the pitch black of your dreamless sleep his voice filled your mind. It held warmth, comfort, and peace. You reached for it, craving those things that you once had before everything fell apart.

There came a touch, gentle, soothing, somewhere in the back of your mind. You reached out again, trying to grasp for it. 

The touch became stronger, except it was your hand that was being held. Your eyes flew open. Standing there next to you was a man you didn’t know, but your mind didn’t register fear. He seemed different, he appeared human in appearance, except that primordial instinct that kept you alive told you he wasn’t.

His was the voice you heard in your mind, “You seek retribution, justice, release for your pain.”

His voice filled you, your heart latched onto those tones. They whispered of tranquility, of inner peace once more. You felt yourself nod.

He smiled, his thumb brushed over the skin of your hand, “I can do this, I can deliver you this justice. I merely need something in return.”

Your voice was feeble when you asked, “What do you need?”

Something in his eyes shifted, a ring of red circling the once black irises, “A piece of  your soul, that part of you that’s been tainted by the darkness.”

Your heart stuttered along with your words, “M-my soul? I-I don’t-”

“It will heal you. You don’t need that darkness, but I do. Give it to me, and peace will be granted to you in return.” His words were gentle against your ears, and smooth to your mind. 

You didn’t know why you were hesitating, if what he said was true you’d be rid of this bitterness that plagued you, the pain would be gone. Slowly you nodded, “You can have it then.”

His sympathetic smile that he’d been wearing twitched, his lips tilted into a satisfied smirk. His hand on yours tightened. Something inside you wrenched, you felt unbearable sorrow and pain, your eyes filling with tears. Then suddenly it was gone. 

The strange man had vanished.

You blinked, your mind becoming fuzzy for a moment. You couldn’t remember something. Something had happened, something that you knew was important.

You fell back asleep even as your mind continued to try and remember.

The next morning you were confronted with an unreal possibility. They had been killed. The person that had destroyed your heart was pronounced dead on the news. The person they had been with the previous night had become violent and attacked them. 

You were confused. You had cared for that person, from the very bottom of your heart, and now hearing of their death, you felt nothing. No sorrow, no guilt, no loss. When you thought of all the joyful memories you’d made together, you felt hollow. Those emotions, that part of you that had cared for that particular person, was gone.

 


End file.
